1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a positive electrode active material for a battery and to a battery that includes a positive electrode active material.
2. Description of the Related Art
International Publication No. 2014/156153 discloses a positive electrode active material having a crystal structure of space group Fm-3m and represented by a formula Li1+xNbyMezApO2 (where Me represents one or more transition metals including Fe and/or Mn, 0<x<1, 0<y<0.5, 0.25≤z<1, A represents any element other than Nb and Me, and 0≤p≤0.2).